


Dropping in

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sub Crowley, first time gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: On his journey to discover more about human life, Gabriel pops in on Aziraphale and Crowley. Unfortunately, he does so while they're having sex. Ever the tempter, Crowley convinces him to try it out with them.





	Dropping in

It wasn’t the first time Gabriel had dropped in on Aziraphale and Crowley at the bookstore. Since the apoca-not, he’s been showing up more often, interested to see what’s so good about all this human nonsense that the two of them would risk their lives for it. 

They’ve taken him to museums. They’ve played him old records and new music. They managed to get him to try tea, although he still won’t budge on eating food. (Aziraphale thought he was getting pretty close on that one, though, after he saw Gabriel’s eyes light up when he explained what coffee cake was). 

This was, however, the first time he had dropped in on them while they were having sex. Aziraphale was sitting on the edge of his bed, head thrown back in pleasure. Crowley was kneeling before him, head bobbing up and down on his dick. 

Gabriel popped in the side of the room, already blathering something about wanting to go to a carnival and trying out something the humans called a Ferris wheel. Aziraphale was very thankful he and Crowley were only just getting started as he jumped up, stuffing himself back into his pants, trying to button up his shirt with shaking fingers. Crowley just turned over, sitting on the floor, back against the bed and doing absolutely nothing to cover up the fact that he was staring at Gabriel’s crotch.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, looking between the two of them. “I seem to have interrupted something.” He wasn’t entirely sure what it was he had dropped in on, but judging by the blush on Aziraphale’s face, it was probably something private.

“You know,” Aziraphale said, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes. “You really could just knock.”

“I’ll just, come back later then?” Gabriel asked, not moving.

“What’s the rush?” Crowley asked. He licked his lips and finally flicked his eyes up to Gabriel's face. “Why not join us?”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said, drawing the demon’s attention to him.

“What?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Aziraphale huffed. “It’s Gabriel.”

Crowley shrugged. “Said he wanted to try all the human things. What’s more human than sex?”

Ah, Gabriel thought. That’s what it was, right. 

“Are you being selfish, angel?” Crowley asked. He spread his legs a bit, draping an arm temptingly over the side of the bed. “Don’t wanna share?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aziraphale said. He crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Come on then,” Crowley said, gesturing to Gabriel. “Get over here.”

“Oh, I really don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Gabriel said. He smiled, his face tight, and wavering.

“See?” Aziraphale said. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. “He doesn’t even want to.”

“Nah, he’s just scared.” Crowley pushed himself to his feet. “Weren’t you scared your first time?” he winked at Aziraphale and walked up to Gabriel, who still didn’t move.

Aziraphale’s mouth formed into a tight line as he watched. Crowley turned his devilish smirk to Gabriel and reached out, placing his hand against Gabriel’s crotch, surprised to find the angel was already getting hard.

“Oh,” Crowley said, slithering up close, fingers moving around, feeling out the shape of him. “He’s quite big.”

“It’s not the size,” Aziraphale muttered. “It’s how you use it.”

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Crowley said, “but I’m certainly looking forward to seeing how he uses it.” He gave it a little squeeze, smiling when Gabriel’s body tensed up, inhaling sharply. 

Gabriel looked to Aziraphale, eyes searching for permission. 

“Well, alright,” Aziraphale said, throwing his arms in the air. “Why not?”

Gabriel just had enough time to catch the smirk on Crowley’s face before the demon’s mouth was on his. Gabriel’s eyes opened wide and he leaned back a bit, Crowley leaning forward to keep up. Crowley’s tongue pressed gently against Gabriel’s lips. He parted slightly, allowing the tongue to slip into his mouth. He breathed hard against him as Crowley massaged him through his pants.

Crowley pulled away. “Bad kisser,” he announced, a slight frown on his face. 

“Crowley, don’t be mean,” Aziraphale chided.

“Just saying.”

Gabriel, spurred on by his desire to please, his need to be good at his job (and somehow assuming having sex now as part of his job) reached out, grabbing the back of Crowley’s head in a strong hand and pulling him back. He was still bad at kissing, Crowley figured, but at least the passion was there. Crowley was even a little out of breath when they parted again. 

“You shouldn’t goad like that, darling,” Aziraphale said. He had settled into a little armchair by the foot of the bed that hadn’t been there before. 

“But it’s fun,” Crowley said, a little bit of a hiss to his voice. 

Gabriel was now very aware of the fact that he had just made out with a demon. Granted, it was Crowley, who he had come to consider part of the team ever since the incident. But a demon nonetheless. Surely there was some kind of rule against that. A law of nature if anything.

Crowley took his hand and led him over to the bed. Despite his brain trying to explode, Gabriel’s legs followed obediently, thankful for the rest as Crowley gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. He glanced over at Aziraphale. The other angel was watching Crowley with intense eyes, following his every movement. 

“Are you sure-” Gabriel started, as Crowley got to his knees before him.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, not looking at him. He crossed his legs.

Crowley smiled over at Aziraphale then turned said smile to Gabriel. They made eye contact and Crowley’s hands landed on Gabriel’s knees, sliding up his thighs. Gabriel took a sharp breath in, holding it as Crowley undid his pants. It came out in a huff as Crowley reached it, fingers wrapping around his dick. 

Crowley pulled it out, eyes moving down to look at his, his smile growing. Gabriel’s dick was quite happy to be free of its confides. It was even happier to have someone touching it. He could feel it twitch a bit in Crowley’s grasp.

“Properly big, indeed,” Crowley mused. He tilted his head to the side, eyes scanning over it, hand moving up and down in tortuously slow strokes.

“Suck it, then,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel turned his shocked expression to him. What was that supposed to mean? 

His answer came swiftly as Crowley wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick. Gabriel had to grab fistfuls of the bed sheets to stop from jumping in his skin. It felt good, Crowley’s hot, warm mouth circling his dick. Crowley’s hand continued to jerk him off while his tongue ran around the top half, his lips sucking on the skin. 

“Don’t be so shy now,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel looked up to him, thinking he was being very outgoing right now. But Aziraphale hadn’t been talking to him. The other angel got up, getting on his knees next to Crowley. He placed his hand on the back of Crowley’s head and forced it down.

Gabriel’s hips started to leave the bed as his dick slid further into Crowley’s mouth. He could feel himself in the demon’s throat, could feel Crowley swallowing around him, all that hot moisture surrounding him. 

“Is that...is he okay?” Gabriel asked, his voice breaking. On the one hand, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting Crowley. On the other, it felt really fucking good.

Crowley resurfaced, wiping his mouth off a bit. “‘Sokay,” he said, coughing a bit.

“He likes it,” Aziraphale said. His fingers gripped Crowley’s hair, pulling him over. He placed a very soft kiss to the edge of Crowley’s lips, then forced his head back over, pushing him back down on Gabriel’s dick.

They never again went as deep as before, but they got pretty close a few times. Aziraphale’s strong grip on Crowley’s hair set the pace. Crowley may have been controlled by Aziraphale’s hand, but his tongue had a mind of its own. It ran and twisted around as he bobbed up and down.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a harsh look as he pushed back, making a lovely little popping sound as he slipped free. 

“He’s close,” Crowley explained.

“So? That’s good.” Aziraphale tried to push Crowley’s head down again but the demon ducked out of his grip. 

“I want to see what he can really do with it,” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale a suggestive look.

“Oh, honestly.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll need help,” Crowley said. He leaned over, resting his head against Aziraphale’s. “You know. Getting ready.”

Aziraphale sighed, then smiled softly. “Very well.” He stood up and moved to the bed-side table, opening the drawer. 

“What’s happening now?” Gabriel asked. Crowley had started jerking him off again, but he was really missing the whole having Crowley’s mouth on his dick business.

“The really good bit,” Crowley said, smirk on his face. 

Aziraphale returned. He waved his hand at Crowley, the demon shivering a bit as his clothes were gone. If Gabriel even had half a mind left he would have chided Aziraphale on the use of unsanctioned miracle work.

Crowley adjusted a bit, leaning further on the bed as he curved his back, sticking his ass out in the air. Gabriel wished he knew more about this whole sex business so he could understand whatever it was that Aziraphale was putting on his fingers. But that’s why he was here. To learn about it.

Crowley craned his head forward, nuzzling against Gabriel’s still clothed chest. 

“He likes it when you pet him,” Aziraphale explained. 

Gabriel looked down, his hand shaking a bit as it came to rest on Crowley’s head. Crowley let out a soft moan, but Gabriel couldn’t tell if it was from the hand in his hair or the finger entering his ass. 

Gabriel watched with rapt attention as Aziraphale fingered Crowley. The demon squirmed against him, his stomach rubbing against his hard erection. And he whimpered too. Little soft gasps and moans escaping him as Aziraphale added a second, then a third finger. Gabriel thought the sounds he made were actually kind of cute, and each one sent a jolt of electricity straight to his dick. 

“There,” Aziraphale said, a few seconds later. “You’re ready.” He stood back up, a towel in his hands, wiping his fingers off. He handed the bottle of whatever it was to Crowley and returned to his seat. 

“What is that stuff?” Gabriel asked, watching Crowley pour a glob of it out on his hand.

Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s dick, spreading the substance over him. It felt warm and tingly. “Lube,” he said, simply. 

Gabriel didn’t really have time to ask anymore questions as Crowley was standing up. Then he was straddling Gabriel on the bed, one hand hooked around the angel's neck and the other holding his dick still. 

Gabriel’s hands went to Crowley’s hips, worried the demon was going to fall over at any moment. Crowley grinned, lowering himself down on Gabriel’s dick. 

Crowley’s mouth was nothing to the tight heat of his ass. Gabriel literally thought he was seeing stars as he went deeper and deeper into the demon. Crowley’s ass settled down on his lap and the two of them breathed together for a moment.

“Get a move on, then,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley wrapped both his arms around Gabriel’s neck, his back arching as he kissed him. Then he was moving, his hips gyrating as he moved up and down, Gabriel’s dick sliding inside of him in the most sinfully delicious fashion.

For a brief moment Gabriel wondered if this really was a sin. Would he be cast out for having sex with a demon? Then again, he figured, Aziraphale and Crowley had been doing this for a while now and Aziraphale was still an angel. (Depending on who you talked to, of course).

His thoughts were stopped short when he felt himself brush against something and Crowley tossed his head back, the most wonderful moan escaping his lips. Gabriel angled his hips a bit, doing his best to make sure that each bounce of the demon would elicit the same response. Crowley leaned back, panting hard, his hands reaching back and holding onto Gabriel’s knees for purchase.

Gabriel felt a tightening in his stomach that traveled to his balls. He didn’t give himself much warning before he was releasing into Crowley, feeling himself fill him up even more. 

He felt spent and week. His vision was a little blurry and he shivered as Crowley climbed off him. The demon gently pushed him down and Gabriel took the invitation to lay down, closing his eyes as he came down from his high.

He heard those noises again, those lovely moans Crowley made when he was really happy. He cracked his eyes opened and looked over.

Crowley was now straddling Aziraphale on the chair, bouncing on him in the same fashion he had to Gabriel. The difference was that Aziraphale was whispering something to him, and was moving his hips up to match every bounce. The two of them kissed and Gabriel closed his eyes to the sound of them coming together.

A moment later and Gabriel was recovered enough to sit up, putting himself away. Crowley was now wearing a robe of sorts, sitting sideways in Aziraphale’s lap, head against this shoulder, sighing softly as Aziraphale ran his fingers gently through his hair.

“So,” Aziraphale said, as if nothing had just happened. “You said something about a carnival?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to write this from Crowley and Azi's points of view.  
> The other part of me wants to sleep


End file.
